FailSafe
by frosteddragon
Summary: One-Shot! Everyone was waking up from the failed mission, Everyone but Robin what will happen? will Robin be ok? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own young justice sadly **_

* * *

_**Robins POV. **_

I sat in my room at mount justice everyone's been very quite it's only been two days since the failsafe mission Black canary's been trying to get us to talk but no one will. I just got done with a therapy session with canary but I didn't really talk to her none of us have been talking. So now I'm just sitting in my room I can't stop thinking about it.

_Flash Back. _

_Artemis died first. I heard Wally screamed her name as she was shot by the aliens. But I kept moving I didn't cry like Megan or fall to the ground like Wally I kept working. Then Kaldur died. When he didn't come through the zeta beams I knew he was gone but I kept going I was the youngest but I had to be strong for the others so I didn't let myself cry. Then Conner died. Megan was sobbing but I knew he would died it was part of the plan we wouldn't all make it we knew that so I kept going. Then Wally died. It was twenty seconds before this place blew up a robot thing shot him and he was gone Megan had left so I let a single tear roll down my face but I kept going hoping I could get out but as it reached ten seconds I knew I was go as dead. I sat down in a corner out of sight, closed my eyes and took a deep breath I wasn't afraid of dying like most people may think. No I welcome death with open arms it seemed like time slowed down as I thought of everyone I loved alive and happy but they weren't there all gone, dead and I'm all alone again. I remembered my parents death and how Bruce saved me then who he dyed I watched two of my families die on the inside I was already dead just waiting for the ship to blow with me in it. All of this happened in ten seconds then the ship blew and all I saw was darkness._

_None POV._

_everyone was waking up slowly there mentors all helping them sit up asking if they were ok all my Robin he was still out. Megan was crying saying she was sorry after her uncle told them what happened no one noticed Robin still laying there till Batman spoke up._

_"Why won't he wake up" He growled to J'ohn not taking his eyes off his little bird "I do not know everyone should be waking up now" J'ohn said walking over to them now everyone was looking at the small bird with concern "I can go inside his mind and try to wake him" J'ohn said looking over to Batman making sure that was ok. He got a small nod telling him to do it so he closed his eyes and put a hand to his temple. He opened his eyes again and they where glowing a soft green color._

* * *

_Inside Robins head._

_J'ohn opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room with nothing in it except a small boy sitting in the middle with his knees pulled up to his chest. J'ohn walked over to him "Robin?" he said but the boy didn't move so he tried again "Richard?" he tried the boys real name it worked he looked up at him "how are you here?" was the first thing he said "You and the others when in a simulation and died but it's not real and you need to wake up now" he said in a soft tone hoping it wouldn't take too long "No it's real everyone's dead I'm dead I know I am I was alone. I don't want to be alone everyone's dead so there's no point in me living" Richard said in a whisper J'ohn could barely hear him. He knew he was not going to get this boy to wake up alone so he left his mind to get some help._

with the others_._

_It had been about twenty minutes before MM came out of Robins head he closed his eyes and reopened them and they where back to normal._

_"Well?" Batman was the first to speak "He still believes he is dead he said that he was alone so there was no reason for him to live" J'ohn said and everyone had a slightly shocked look on their face "Unlike the other who did not want to die who fear death and would fight it no matter what. Robin dose not fear it he welcomes it with open arms so when all his family and friends dyed he felt alone and welcomed death. his mind does not want to die but it does not want to live either" after he finished speaking he looked to Batman "Then how do we wake him up?" Batman asked "I cannot wake him alone I need you to come with me to make him see that everyone is ok and he needs to wake up" J'ohn finished looking back to the boy then to the other people in the room "Ok lets go" he walked over to J'ohn. J'ohn put a hand to his temple and a hand on Batman's shoulder closing his eyes and entering Robins mind again. _

in Robins mind (Again) none POV.

_Once Batman and J'ohn opened there eyes all they saw was darkness Batman was looking around when J'ohn started walking to the center of the room. Looking over their Batman saw the small boy sitting in the middle of the darkness and walked over to him they both stopped right in front of the boy "Richard? it's me again and I brought a friend" J'ohn said as Batman kneeled in front of him pulling off his cowl putting a hand and the boys shoulder "Richard can you hear me? it's Bruce" Richard looked up at the name Bruce "B-B-Bruce?" He stuttered "N-no your d-dead you c-can't be here" he said looking down again shaking his head "Richard look at me" Bruce lifted the boys chin gently till he was looking right at Bruce and removed his mask. _

_Bruce looked at the normally bright blue eyes full of life but now a dull blue that lost all hope with unshed tears in them "Richard listen to me it's not real everyone is still alive it's all in your head and I need you to wake up" Bruce said in a soft tone and brushed the black hair out of his face. Richard just nodded and the darkness around them started to get brighter, J'ohn walked up to Bruce and said "It's time for us to go he is waking up" Bruce just nodded and pulled on his cowl as he got up._

_As soon as they left his mind everyone was asking what happened and if he was going to be ok but soon everyone heard a noses and looked over to Robin who was starting to wake up, everyone was quite Batman was by his side in a second._

_"What happened?" Robin said looking around at everyone who was just looking at him. "I'll tell you everything back at the cave" Batman said and helped Robin off the table thing(idk what it was) he was laying on and to the zeta-beams._

* * *

**The end I know a bad ending**

** i'm just going to keep this a one-shot but if you want a could add on**

**Plz review **


	2. Authors note

**Sorry this is just a authors note**

**I have remade the Failsafe story and will be adding new chapters soon. ****I really did't like who this story turned out so I remade it you can go to my thing to find it. I hope you like the new one.**


End file.
